Thief King's Love Story
by Gia-XY
Summary: "Kenapa harus benci? Kau pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu kan?"/"Berjanjilah padaku... Kau akan kembali..."/"Walau harus menunggu beribu-ribu tahun sekalipun aku akan terus menunggumu."/ Cerita tentang Touzokuou Bakura dan seseorang yang menolongnya di masa lalu.


Gia : Yei~! Another YGO fanfic~

Bakura : Hoo... Akhirnya lu bikin Tendershipping sama Gemshipping hah?

Gia : Yup! Ahahaha~

Yurika : Berharaplah fic ini gak cacat

Marik : Gue jamin Romancenya gak mutu

Yami : Dan pasti fic ini akan cacat secacat-cacatnya

Seto : *ngangguk-ngangguk* Setuju, untung ini bukan fic buat gue

Gia : HUEEE! KALIAN JAHATTTT! TTATT

Yugi : Tapi itu kenyataan~

Yami : Bener banget aibou

Atem : Setuju sama Yugi

Gia : DASAR KEMBAR TIGA JAHAT!

Yurika : Tapi mereka bener kok

Gia : Kapan lu bisa belain gue OC?!

Yurika : Kalo lu emang bener ya gue belain

Bakura : WOI! KAPAN MULAINYA?!

Gia : Eh, tuan psyco udah marah~ Ya udah, ayo mulai~

All : Happy reading~

* * *

Disclaimer :

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi

Story (c) Gia-XY

* * *

Bakuro Ryou...

Itu namanya...

Aku masih mengingat jelas awal pertemuan kami...

.

"Khh! Sialan! Para pengawal Pharaoh jelek itu masih mengejarku!" Kataku kesal sambil masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya sebuah suara dari dalam rumah.

Sial! Aku salah pilih rumah! Ternyata ada penghuninya! Langsung saja aku berlari kearah suara itu dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ssttt! Diam! Nanti aku ketauan kalau kau berisik!" Perintahku padanya.

He? Wanita kulit putih? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Apa mungkin dia sedang di isolasi.

"Ngh, bwhe! Bwhephahan bwahu!" Protes wanita itu dengan suara tidak jelas karena mulutnya kututup.

Sepertinya dia mau bilang _'Hei! Lepaskan aku!'_

"Ups, maaf nona!" Kataku sambil melepaskannya.

"Pertama, kau menutup mulutku! Kedua, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nona! Maumu apa sih?! Asal kau tau ya! Aku ini lelaki!" Protesnya.

Aku terbelalak. Apa?! Lelaki?! Semanis ini?! Ya sudahlah, tidak penting juga. Bukan urusanku ini kan?

"Terserah mau kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi aku mau minta bantuan. Tolong intip keluar, dan kalau orang-orang itu menanyakan keberadaanku, katakan saja aku tidak disini." Kataku dengan nada lebih ke memerintah daripada meminta tolong.

"Eh? Baiklah." Katanya sambil pergi melihat keadaan diluar.

Hah? Dia menurut saja? Tanpa protes? Tanpa curiga? Tanpa bertanya? Padahal kami kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar anak yang polos.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ah! Nona! Apa kau melihat seorang pria yang mempunyai bekas luka di bawah mata kanannya?" Tanya orang itu. Sepertinya dia salah satu pengawal yang sedang mengejarku.

Aku memang tidak terlalu bisa melihat apa yang ada di luar, tapi yang kulihat, pengawal itu mencoba menjaga jarak dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih saja.

"Maaf, aku ini lelaki, dan soal pria itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya karena aku di dalam rumah daritadi."

"Ba, baiklah, ka, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kata pengawal itu sambil berjalan secepat mungkin agar bisa cepat pergi dari sana.

Ha! Dia masih percaya kalau orang berkulit putih itu membawa sial, kutukan atau semacamnya?! Dasar payah! Aku saja tadi berani membekap mulutnya!

Lelaki itu kembali masuk ke dalam dan menghampiriku.

"Ah, itu... Mungkin mereka masih akan mencari di sekitar sini, jadi mungkin lebih baik kau bersembunyi di sini sampai mereka pergi."

Apa? Dia sekarang menawarkanku untuk bersembunyi di sini? Apa dia tidak takut pada orang tidak dikenal sepertiku?

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Namaku Bakuro Ryou."

Wow! Hebat sekali! Sekarang dia malah mengajakku berkenalan, benar-benar lelaki yang aneh!

"Bakura Touzokuou." Kataku cuek.

"Salam kenal Touzokuou!"

Dan sekarang dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Yah, aku tidak keberatan sih.

"Ano... Kenapa kau dikejar-kejar oleh pengawal-pengawal kerajaan itu Touzokuou?" Tanya Ryou padaku.

"Hah, susah dijelaskan... Kalau kuberitahu, kau pasti tidak akan mau mendekatiku lagi."

"Katakan saja."

"Ryou, aku ini pencuri makam, atau orang-orang di sini menyebutku _'Thief King Bakura'_, keren sekali kan julukanku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bangga. (Bangga gara-gara dijulukin raja pencuri?! Keren banget lu Bakura! -_-)

"He? Cuma karena itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak mempersalahkan pekerjaanku itu.

Apa katanya?! _'Cuma karena itu'_?!

"Kau tidak membenciku atau mangataiku? Bukannya harusnya kau mengusirku sekarang?!" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Kenapa harus benci? Kau pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu kan? Misalnya masalah ekonomi." Katanya dengan nada polos.

Wow! Bijak sekali kata-kataya! Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan orang lain. Kalau orang lain tau aku Bakura si Thief King, pasti mereka langsung berteriak ketakutan, memanggil Pharaoh, mengataiku, kabur, bunuh diri–Oke, aku tau ini terlalu lebay- atau yang lainnya. Tapi dia berbeda, dia malah mencoba berpikir positif atas apa yang kulakukan.

"Kalau boleh tanya, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku... Tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maaf..." kataku dengan nada agak menyesal.

"Tidak apa, lagipula itu hakmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Bakura Touzokuou! Sadar! Dia itu lelaki! Kau itu masih straight!

.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu saat itu. Kau itu benar-benar lelaki yang sangat polos. Aku tau kita sama-sama lelaki, tapi... Kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar tiap kali melihatmu? Bahkan aku tidak bisa marah padamu.

.

Yah, sudah sebulan sejak Ryou mengizinkanku bersembunyi di rumahnya, sekarang aku masih di sini, tidak pergi kemanapun. Entahlah, kenapa aku masih di sini. Mungkin karena aku takut Ryou sendirian dan kesepian di sini. Hei! Bukan berarti aku suka padanya loh! Aku yakin kalau aku ini masih straight! (Gue tau lu udah tercemar jadi gay ato ngga biseks Bakura. Ngaku aja. Khikhikhi~ *Dikeroyok Bakura*)

"Hei, Ryou, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke desa ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku sejak kecil. Mungkin mereka tidak mau punya anak berkulit putih sepertiku. Sepertinya aku memang lahir di desa ini sejak awal. Waktu aku masih kecil, para pengawal menangkapku dan langsung mengisolasiku di rumah ini."

Ryou? Dia? Dibuang orang tuanya? Orang tua macam apa itu?! Bisa-bisanya mereka membuang anaknya sendiri!

"Aku benci orang tuamu..." Kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka membuang anaknya sendiri?! Mereka lebih mementingkan kepercayaan mereka daripada anaknya sendiri?! Orang tua macam apa itu?! Apa kau tidak dendam pada mereka?!" Tanyaku marah.

"Tidak. Aku yakin mereka lebih memilih kepercayaan itu karen tidak mau orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa terbebani oleh keberadaanku."

"Kau masih bisa berpikir positif seperti itu? Aku benar-benar salut padamu. Yang pasti, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuamu." Kataku dengan nada agak sinis.

"Touzokuou? Kau dari tadi... Membelaku?" tanyanya dengan nada takjub.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana caranya mereka membuang anak yang belum pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Touzokuou... Terima kasih..." Katanya sambil memeluk tubuhku.

Wajahku langsung memanas. Oh Ra... Tolong katakan kalau aku ini masih straight... Katakan kalau aku bukan gay!

Ternyata badannya kecil sekali...

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau pasti... Sangat kesepian selama ini... Ya kan Ryou?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Kurasakan badanku basah karena air mata. Ya, dia menangis. Dia pasti sebenarnya sedih karena dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah berjuang selama ini. Kau hebat. Bahkan kau tidak dendam pada orang tuamu. Kau sangat berbeda denganku."

Benar, kami memang sangat berbeda. Ryou sejak kecil dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak dendam pada orang tuanya dan masih berusaha berpikir positif tentang orang tuanya. Sedangkan aku…

Setelah pembantaian itu, aku terus dendam pada Pharaoh Akunamukanon. Bahkan aku juga sampai dendam pada anaknya yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu mengerti kejadian sebenarnya.

Aku... Benar-benar payah...

.

Ya, itu saat dimana aku sadar bahwa aku salah selama ini. Aku sadar bahwa Ryou sangatlah hebat. Dia bisa terus berjuang, bahkan dia berjuang lebih lama dariku...

Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk... Menghadapi nasibku...

.

Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Ryou. Aku masih mengingat jelas suara lelaki yang meneriakkan namaku sambil berlari di tengah gelapnya malam.

"TOUZOKUOU! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

Ya, dia Ryou...

"Ryou..."

"Touzokuou! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Ryou, maaf, aku harus pergi... Aku harus menghadapi nasibku."

"Nasib? Pergi? Apa maksudmu?!" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tau Kul Elna?"

"Kul Elna? Desa yang seluruh penduduknya meninggal karena pembantaian itu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kau tau? Aku salah satu dari penduduk Kul Elna." Kataku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mu, mustahil... Bagaimana bisa? Bu, bukannya semua penduduknya sudah…" Tanyanya dengan wajah shock.

"Aku satu-satunya yang tersisa diantara mereka semua. Waktu itu orang tuaku melindungiku dan membiarkanku kabur. Ryou, kau itu lelaki yang kuat, berkat kau, aku sadar bahwa aku harus menghadapi nasibku, untuk membalas dendam."

"Α, apa?"

"Ryou, aku mencintaimu..."

"Touzokuou, tapi aku kan-"

Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Ssttt... Aku tau, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, tidak peduli seperti apapun kau. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Bisikku.

Aku mendekap tubuh kecilnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Touzokuou... Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu..." bisiknya sambil balas memelukku.

"Kenapa harus balas dendam? Tidak bisakah kau tinggal bersamaku dan melupakan balas dendam itu?" tanyanya sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa Ryou, aku sudah bersumpah atas nama dewa untuk membalas dendam."

"Touzokuou..."

Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Ryou, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Jarak di antara kami menghilang. Ya, aku menciumnya. Ciumanku untuknya... Yang pertama dan yang terakhir...

"Touzokuou... Berjanjilah padaku... Kau akan kembali..."

"Ya, aku janji Ryou, aku janji. Ryou, kau juga, berjanjilah kalau kau akan menungguku."

"Ya! Aku akan menunggumu. Walau harus menunggu beribu-ribu tahun sekalipun aku akan terus menunggumu."

"Terima kasih, Ryou… Aku... Harus pergi..." Kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkan Ryou.

Aku terus berjalan menjauhi Ryou. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku terus berjalan, dan berjalan, menghadapi nasibku.

"Aku mencintaimu... Touzokuou... Aku akan menunggumu..." bisiknya.

Memang samar, tapi entah kenapa, aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Ryou... Dan aku pasti akan kembali..." Bisikku lirih.

.

Ya, hari perpisahan itu... Sangat menyedihkan... Tapi harus kulakukan...

Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu Ryou...

Ryou, tunggulah aku, aku pasti kembali...

.

"Ra... Kura... Kura..." panggil sebuah suara.

Seperti suara… Ryou…

"Ngh..."

"Kura, bangun! Nanti kau telat!" panggil suara itu.

Oke, sekarang aku tau, dia yadounushi, hikariku.

"Gah! Berisik yadounushi! Aku masih mangantuk!" kataku sambil menutup wajahku dengan bantal.

"Ta, tapi Kura! Ini sudah jam 06.40! 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup!" seru Ryou memperingatkanku.

"APA?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku daritadi?!" seruku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengguncang-guncang pundak yadounushi.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi, Kura. Tapi kau tidak bangun juga." Balasnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus buru-buru! Yadounushi! Keluar dari kamarku! Atau kau mau mengintipku mandi?"

"E, eh, ha, hai!" katanya sambil keluar dari kamarku dengan wajah memerah.

~06.50~

"Cepat naik yadounushi! Aku akan memboncengmu!" perintahku pada yadounushi sambil menaiki sepeda milik yadounushi dan menunjuk-nunjuk tempat duduk di belakangku dengan ibu jariku.

"E, eh?! Kura, memangnya kau bisa naik sepeda?!" Tanya yadounushi kaget setegah ragu padaku.

"Bisa! Cepat naik saja!" perintahku tak sabar.

"Hai!" katanya sambil menaiki sepeda.

"Pegangan ya! Aku akan ngebut!" kataku memperingatkan sambil mulai mengayuh sepeda.

"Kyah! Kura! Pelanan sedikit!" serunya dengan nada agak takut.

"Tidak bisa! Nanti kita telat! Kalau aku ngebut, kita bisa sampai sekolah kurang dari 5 menit!"

Yadounushi, Bakura Ryou, orang yang sejak awal aku tau bahwa dia reinkarnasi dari orang yang kucintai, Bakuro Ryou. Aku sangat bersyukur dialah yang menjadi hikariku.

'Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Ryou. Terima kasih telah menungguku.'

'Aku sudah berjanji akan terus menunggumu kan? Sampai sekarangpun aku masih terus menunggumu...'

"Yadounushi? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pegangan lebih kencang! Aku akan menambah kecepatan!" perintahku sambil mempercepat kayuhanku.

"Apa?! Kyaaaa! Kuraaa! Ini terlalu cepattt!"

"Jangan banyak protes yadounusi! Kau mau sampai tepat waktu atau tidak?!"

"I, iya!"

"Kau ternyata masih penurut, sama seperti dulu." kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ku kura, tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Jangan banyak bicara! Kita hampir sampai!"

"Kyahhh! Cepat! Gerbangnya sebentar lagi akan ditutup!"

"Aku tau yadounushi! Pegangan!"

"Setengah menit lagi!"

"Cih! Akhirnya! Gerbang sudah di depan mata!" seruku saat melihat gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya kurang dari satu meter.

3…

2…

1…

Sepeda kami akhirnya memasuki gerbang sekolah tepat saat gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Petugas yang bertugas menutup gerbang hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan shock. Mungkin karena sepeda kami melesat di depan matanya?

"TEPAT WAKTU! Kita sampai tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup!" seruku.

"Cepat parkir sepeda! 5 menit setelah gerbang ditutup, bel mulai pelajaran akan berbunyi!"

"Tunggu aku sebentar yadounushi! Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya aku akan telat sedirian!"

"Tentu saja! Kan sudah kubilang aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Kau bilang apa yadounushi?"

"Eh? Entah."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Yadounushi, ah bukan, Ryou, aku bena-benar bersyukur dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku tau menunggu selama 3000 tahun itu tidak mudah, tapi... Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi sampai aku menyatakan perasaanku?

.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Bakura : ...

Ryou : ...

Gia : Fufufufu~ Fic shonen-ai pertama gue~! Cihuiii~!

Bakura : KENAPA INI SHONENA-AI?! DAN KENAPA GUE OOC?! JAWAB GIA! *Guncang-guncangin kerah bajunya Gia*

Ryou : A, aku cowok?

Gia : GYA! Dengerin penjelasan gue dulu! Kenapa fic ini shonen-ai? Soalnya gue maunya shonen-ai! Dan kenapa Ryou jadi cowok? Soalnya ini fic shonen-ai! Dimana-mana yang namanya shonen-ai ataupun yaoi itu kan Boy X Boy, makanya gue bikin Ryou jadi cowok di masa lalu!

Yurika : Gak kreatif banget lu Gia...

Gia : he? Kurang kreatif apalagi gue?

Yurika : Itu, namanya Ryou di masa lalu masa cuma beda nama keluarga?! Mana cuma beda 1 huruf pula!

Gia : Habis gue gak ada ide *Masang muka watados*

Yami : Oke, di sini gue gak ada, cuma nama masa lalu gue aja disebut-sebut

Atem : Ato lebih tepatnya namaku sekarang?

Seto : Untung gak ada gue sama sekali

Jou : Bakura super OOC *Sweatdrop*

Malik : Bener juga...

Gia : Udahlah! Namanya juga pemula!

Yurika : Maaf atas semua kecacatan author gue yang satu ini

Yugi : Maaf juga kalo ada misstypo

Gia : Thanks for reading!


End file.
